Descendants-Adventure Time
by Misfitcannon
Summary: For those of you who have watched Descendants you pretty much know what this is going to be about. Bonnibel Bubblegum is going to be the new Queen of Ooo. She makes a decision that will show everyone what she will bring to the table. But little did she know that this decision would include an "evil" vampire with self esteem issues who would make her feel all warm and giddy inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I don't know if someone else has done this story idea but I put a lot of work into it so hopefully no one did. If someone has though can someone please tell me?**

 **Some personalities were changed for the sake of the story. Like Guy's and Bongo's. I made up the three other villain parents. I was going to use the Lich but he's a little** ** _too_** **evil. And creepy.**

 **This story is a bit more violent than the actual movie Descendants.**

 **I know the Beast's name isn't John, but the Beast isn't really** ** _The Beast_** **in this. And Belle and John are completely made up characters.**

 **I do not own Descendants or Adventure Time**

Once upon a time, long, long ago-well, more like twenty years ago, Belle married John in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honey moon, John united all the kingdoms together and got himself elected King of Ooo. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks-basically all the really interesting people-and he booted them off to the Nightos Land with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my home. No magic, no Wi-Fi, no way out. Or so we thought. Hang on! You're about to meet us, but first, this happened.

Bonnibel was in the royal dressing room being tailored in her puffy pink dress while she stood on a tall wide royal blue stool.

"Arm up, hold still." The tailor said shifting and measuring the dress.

"How is it possible that my little girl is going to be crowned Queen, you're just a baby."

She turned to see her parents King John and Queen Belle walking toward her hand-in-hand. Her mother holding a little blue satchel purse in her other hand.

"She's sixteen." Said Belle, giving the King a reassuring look.

"Father?-" she started.

"Sixteen! That's far too young to be crowned Queen. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty-two." He said pulling at his jacket arrogantly.

"Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight." said Belle, looking up at him with a stern face.

"Well, it was either you or the cinnamon bun." Bonnibel giggled.

Belle sent her accusing gaze at her daughter.

"Kidding." Her dad added quickly.

There was silence. After a second or two Bonnibel decided to fill it and tell them what she had been thinking about for a while now.

"Mom, Dad-" she began to walk forward but was stopped at the hem of her dress by the tailor.

"Ah, mm-mm." said the tailor, shaking his head at her, telling her not to move.

"I've chosen my first official proclamation." Her parents looked at each other, they gave each other a proud but a little unsure and nervous look.

"I've decided that the children on the Nightos Land be given a chance to live here in Ooo."

Her mother gasped, her satchel slipping out of her tight, nervous grip and falling to the floor with a thud. Both her parents were stunned into silence.

"Every time I look out to the island I feel like they've been abandoned." She said stepping down from the wide stool.

"The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?" her father asked slowly, taking a step forward.

"We'd start out with a few, at first. Only ones who need our help most." Her mother nodded, still in shock.

"I've already chosen them." She said smiling brightly, looking at her mother, trying to ignore the dark look her father was giving her.

"Have you?" the king said, stepping closer to her.

Belle put a hand in his arm.

"I gave you a second chance." He calmed down and backed away.

Her mother looked back to her. "Who are their parents?"

"Vella Dion, Robert Bandit, Tula Roots," she said, her gaze consistently switching from her mother's to her father's face.

"And Hunson Abadeer-" The tailor who had been quietly sitting behind her gasped.

"Hunson Abadeer, the Demon King?! He is the worst villain in the land!" yelled her father, his face scrunched in anger.

"Dad, hear me out here."

"I won't hear of it." He said, his voice booming.

The tailor quickly bowed and speed walked out the large doors that were being guarded by the royal banana guards. The guards bowed and walked out the room shutting the doors behind them.

"They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" He yelled throwing his hand out and pointing in the general direction of the island.

"Dad, they're children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" she argued her voice raising a bit.

"Dad…" her voice trailed off, waiting for him to answer.

He looked to his wife. She looked at him expectedly, also waiting for an answer. Then he looked into his daughter's eyes. She looked at him with hope.

He sighed. "I suppose the children are innocent." He turned from his daughter and walked farther away from her, contemplating the idea of his enemy's child being brought to his home.

Belle walked over to her daughter. She smiled at Bonnibel and shifted the purple collar on her pink dress so that it was perfectly straight.

Belle smiled bright at her little girl who was now all grown up. This was the same smile she had when she witnessed Bonnibel's first steps. "Well done." She said before she turned around and walked over to her husband.

"Shall we?" she asked taking his arm and walking out the other opened doors that had bright light pouring into the room.

Bonnibel looked out the window. She walked over to it, looking at the island that no one from where she came from even liked to mention.

She looked down at the gold ring her mother gave her.

She really thought that this might go smoothly. Or at least she hoped.

She looked back out to the island.

She was in for a _very_ rude awakening.

 **Please review. And please be honest but not harsh. And if anyone sees a spelling error please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sadly "Rotten to the Core" will not be in this story. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

Marceline and the Scream Queens. That was the name of Marceline, Keila, Bongo, and Guy's band. They didn't have an audience. No one there cared enough. Most of the people who lived on that island were there because of a crime they committed. And they were stuck there. So they fended only for themselves.

Marceline was the most feared of the four. One of the reasons is because her father is the most feared of the land. The other reason is because if you mess with her or her friends you'll get to see the sharp ridged edge of her red bass axe.

At the moment they were tuning and tinkering their instruments in an old vacant run-down building when they heard loud, thundering footsteps thumping toward them. They turned to the door-less entryway and saw two large dingy men in tacky clothing standing in front of their only way out.

Marceline rolled her eyes, the men were her father's goons. She didn't understand why he even had them, people were already terrified enough of him.

"Hello father." She said crossing her thin arms, watching out for the sharp points of her bass axe.

Two grayish blue hands reached out in between the goons and forcefully pushed them aside. The goons stumbled in opposite directions, grunting.

A man in a dark gray suit with a maroon tie appeared. He was a sickly color of grayish blue, his dark hair was slicked back, and he had red eyes with no pupils, making him look soulless. _Which was pretty ironic,_ Marceline thought, _seeing that he eats souls._

"Hello Marceline!" he yelled happily, "Do anything especially evil today?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm talking to you." Marceline muttered.

"Ouch, zinger!" he exclaimed snapping his fingers.

Even though Marceline didn't particularly like her father she still wanted his approval and wanted to impress him. But he'd been so disappointed in her lately that it just seemed like she couldn't really do anything right in his eyes. This was the first "compliment" she had gotten from him this month.

"Now daughter. There's a difference between being mean and being truly evil. I mean, when I was your age I was torturing villagers, taking over kingdoms, and sucking out souls like nobody's business!

"I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts. Trying to be me."

Marceline sighed, "I'll do better."

"Of course you will!"

Awkward silence.

"OH!" Hunson snapped his fingers, looking excitedly at his daughter, "I almost forgot. There's news!"

The four lifelong friends looked at each other, then at the feared Demon King.

"You four have been chosen to go to a new school,"

They all looked at him expectedly, waiting for this dramatic pause to end.

"In Ooo." Their eyes went wide. Marceline, knowing that running really wasn't an option, stayed where she was, while her friends weren't as educated. They tried to get away, but when they turned to run they were stopped by three goons who had seemed to magically appear behind them. Guy jumped into Bongo's arms startled. Bongo quickly dropped Guy on the floor, not thinking twice.

"What?! I am not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses." Marceline complained.

"And perfect princes." Keila said dreamily.

"Ugh," Marceline was not one for princes.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms." said Bongo, dusting off his long red trench coat.

Guy stood up from the floor and slowly walked up to Hunson, addressing him cautiously, "Um, I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Ooo. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave."

Bongo snuck up behind him and barked loudly in his ear. Guy jumped, terrified, until he saw it was only Bongo and punched him in the arm.

"Yeah. We're not going." said Marceline, irritated that her father just sprung this on them, without so much as a warning.

"You think small, Marceline. It's all about world domination!" he looked back at his goons and yelled, "Knuckleheads!"

They walked ahead of him and exited the building.

He turned and began to walk. As he walked he looked back and saw that the children still stood where they were before, still a bit stunned by the news.

"Marcy," he sung, turning back around.

Marceline quickly caught up with him. The other three looked at each other and then decided to follow. They knew that whenever Marceline was called over they usually had to follow. Their parents were always somehow involved whenever it came to Hunson Abadeer. All four of them were the most feared on the island. Hunson taking the lead.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They all ended up in a room that was hoarded with a bunch of junk that Bongo and his father stole.

Marceline had laid her bass on a table that was crowded with more junk so that when she crossed her arms she wouldn't have to keep watching out for the sharp points of it. She's both a vampire and a demon, but she still feels pain.

The place had a gloomy vibe to it. There were no bright colors in sight. The gray-purple walls were stained and scratched up, making the bright light coming from a large bay window with a steal seat look dim. Marceline called this the "Meeting Room". Whenever her father was plotting an evil scheme he gathered everyone in this little gloom of a room and told everyone what their role in the plan was. Though it had been years since her father plotted anything big.

They were all spread out in the room. Each of the four miscreants near their parents.

Hunson stood near the large window that showed a nice view of the dirty tops of short collapsing buildings many people in Nightos called home.

"You will go, you will find the wand that traps us on this forsaking island, you will get me out of here, and you will give me the wand. Easy peasy." Hunson said, casually picking at his dirty nails.

"What's in it for us?" Marceline asked, crossing her arms.

"Matching thrones, jewelry, crowns, the souls of your enemies, you name it."

"Wait, for all of us?" Guy asked.

Hunson ignored him and looked at Marceline.

"It's all about you and me kid. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, I guess. Yeah." Marceline said, unsure of where this was going.

"Well then get me the wand and you and I will see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my power, I'll be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" Hunson said, getting carried away.

"Our will." Salem spoke up. Salem was an evil vampire. She was not at all as bad as Hunson, but she definitely has had her moments. What sent her here in the first place was the murdering of a whole village.

She had brown skin and wore dark blue everything and had on bright red lipstick. She was a pretty lady, but her insides were almost nothing like the surface.

"Yes, our will, our will." Hunson added, reassuring Salem.

He looked down at Marceline again, "And if you refuse, that little guitar of yours? Gone."

"What?!" Marceline yelled, infuriated. Her bass helped her express herself, helped her keep control of her spiraling emotions. If she didn't have it, she didn't know what she'd do.

"Ah, ah, ah. You know how we settle this." Hunson said shaking his pointy finger. He looked into her eyes, his eyes turning from their normal dark red to a bright blinding red.

Marceline stared back, her eyes turning the same color.

They stayed like that for a little while. Marceline tried to stare him down and win, but her eyes were straining and if she went any further she'd have a major migraine. She had learned that the hard way.

She cursed and blinked the bright red away.

"Fine, whatever." She said walking over to the other side of the room and leaning on the green wall.

Hunson chuckled victoriously, "I win," he sang.

"Keila," Salem called. Keila hurried over to the long wooden table Marceline's bass was on that had all sorts of stolen goods stashed messily on it. Salem sat comfortably at the table, her legs crossed and back straight.

"You just find yourself a prince with a big castle, lots of money," Both Keila and Salem said the last part together.

"And lots and lots of mirrors." Keila giggled giddily. Salem had said it about a thousand times. She just loved to look at herself

"No laughing, wrinkles." Salem warned. Keila immediately stopped.

"Well, they're not taking my little Guy. I'd miss him too much." said Vella, petting Guy's hair.

"Really mom?" Guy asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes! Who would touch up my roots, fluff my hair, and scrape the bunions off my feet?"

Guy looked away from his cruel mother, "Maybe a new school won't be the worst," he muttered.

"Guy, there are dogs in Ooo." she said, knowing that's the one thing that terrified him most.

Vella was a pale woman with white puffy hair. She wore fur everything, each and every piece of clothing either white or black.

Guy's eyes widened in panic, "Oh no, I'm not going."

Hunson groaned.

"Bongo isn't going either," Robert said, "I need him to stock the shelves in my store."

He pulled Bongo aside. "What'd you score?" he asked.

Bongo reached into the inside of his red coat. He pulled out a wooden spoon, a white cloth and a lamp.

Robert took the stuff and kept it snugged up in his arms protectively.

Robert was a bronze skinned man with a beard, broad shoulders and a keen sense of fashion. A lot of the time he wore scarves, boots and coats with lapels, all in fall colors.

"Keila's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Salem said disgustedly. Keila covered her brows defensively.

"What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For twenty years, I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years they have robbed us of our revenge." Hunson yelled in controlled anger. "Now we're gonna make them pay."

He looked over at the light brown vampire that was checking herself out in the large mirror that rested on the wall beside her.

"Salem,"

"Hmm?"

"Give Keila the magic mirror."

"Oh! Right." She turned forward and reached into the pocket of her long dress. When her hand reappeared from the deep pocket Keila saw a small oval-shaped mirror in her hand. It had a golden frame with swirls and twists, which was the only reason it could be looked at as enchanted.

" _This_ is the magic mirror?" Keila asked incredulously.

"What'd you expect?" Salem asked.

"Well, from the way you always describe it I've always expected it to be extravagant and…bigger."

"Well, it isn't what it used to be. And size isn't everything, sweet pea." Her mother said.

Keila looked the mirror over, dwelling on what her mother said _. Well, if it doesn't work than at least I can sneak a peak at myself wherever I go. This is the perfect size for my purse._

"This mirror will help you find things." said Salem.

"Things like the wand." Hunson said. "Now where's my little spell book?"

Salem pointed blindly at the old looking teal fridge with magnets scattered over it.

"Ah-ha!" he said clapping his hands once and making his way over to the fridge. They all gathered next to the fridge.

"Why do you need the wand so bad?" asked Bongo.

"I already told you, boy. I want out of this island. And I want revenge on the ones who put me here." Hunson explained. He opened it and pulled out the small brown book.

Hunson sighed, "Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday." Salem answered.

"And now, you will be making your own memories," Hunson started.

Hunson shoved the book into Marceline's hands.

"By doing exactly as I tell you."

They heard a loud honk outside.

"Woo! Let's get this party started." Bongo exclaimed, pulling at his jacket and starting out the door.

"Come on. Let's make this quick, you've got a kingdom to get to." Hunson said throwing a black bag at her Marceline and pushing her to the balcony.

"Let's go!" yelled Robert, pushing Keila, Bongo, and Guy out the door. They all grabbed their bags on the way out.

"The future of the free world rests on your shoulders." Hunson said to his daughter. The false smile on his face disappeared. "Don't blow it."

He turned around and walked back into the room.

Marceline looked out at the kingdom. Ooo was big. Bigger than she was used to. And for the first time in a long time, she was actually, truly scared.

A loud, "Marcy!" snapped her out of her daze and she turned and sprinted out the door, grabbing her bass on her way out.

When Marceline was halfway down the stairs the stairs she gasped. She had almost forgotten one of the most important things in the world to her. She ran back up the stairs and ran into the "Meeting Room".

She found her worn out stuffed animal on a torn up couch in a corner of the room.

"I almost forgot you Hambo." she said apologetically. She laid her bass and bag on the couch, unzipped her bag, and picked up Hambo, carefully stuffing him into it. She zipped it back up and swung the bag and her bass over her shoulder. To save time she flew out a shattered window that was closest to where the limo was.

When she was out there she saw many people gazing curiously at the vehicle, surrounding it.

A vampire demon, a vampire, a changeling, and a spirit with style handed their bags to the limo driver who was at the opened trunk awaiting their presence with a frown on his face.

Marceline looked up. There, at the balcony, stood her father. He looked expectant.

They got into a long black slick and shiny limo. The limo driver got back in the front seat and started the car.

"Bring home the gold!" Robert yelled.

"Bring home a puppy!" Yelled Vella.

"Bring home a prince!" Exclaimed Salem.

Marceline was not looking forward to this trip.

 **Quick question. What character do you think would make a good Fairy Godmother?**

 **I'll make another chapter as soon as I get the answer.**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
